


wherever you go

by whaticameherefor



Series: lyrical inspirations [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Leather Jackets, Missing Scene, Smut, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, as per usual, head over heels Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaticameherefor/pseuds/whaticameherefor
Summary: "Wherever you go, I wanna knowI wanna walk with you to the shoreBreak down the wallsRun through the firePromise me now you'll always stay wild."Or: Betty Cooper finally gets her Serpent jacket.





	wherever you go

**Author's Note:**

> Bless the Riverdale premiere for sparking some inspiration. I had this song, "Wherever You Go" by Sublime with Rome on deck but it shot to the front of the queue after the campfire scene in "Labor Day." 
> 
> This isn't necessarily a missing scene from the episode, but a little snippet of something that I'm sure happened just after the end of last season. Enjoy my beauties!
> 
> Shoutout to my betas @squids and @psychobetty <3

* * *

 

 

Jughead laid back against the bed, wearing a white tank and boxers, watching as Betty shrugged on her leather jacket in front of the mirror on the closet door. She was a freshly minted Serpent and a new jacket came with the territory. He had asked her if she wanted a ceremony like Cheryl had and she simply shook her head and told him she’d rather it be just the two of them. 

 

This time, Betty didn’t want a public performance in front of the other Serpents. She wanted to give him a private show.

 

She threaded her fingers underneath her hair and fanned it out over the collar. She turned her head slowly, propped her chin on her shoulder, and batted her eyelashes playfully. “How do I look, Juggie?”

 

He didn’t say anything, just smiled and lifted his finger up, motioning for her to twirl around. Her hands moved down the sides of the jacket as she turned slowly. When she was facing him fully, she pulled the panels in as she twisted from side to side, showing off her new look. 

 

Underneath, she was wearing one of his old t-shirts and Jughead paused briefly to think about how primal it was to love the way she looked in his clothes before he let himself enjoy the sight in front of him. 

 

He made a show of thinking, bringing his finger to his chin. “Mmmm….bad.” He grinned wickedly as her lips formed a pout.

 

“That’s not very nice.”

 

“Let me finish,” he sat up and repositioned himself at the edge of the bed. “What I meant was  you look  _ bad _ . Like you make me wanna be bad  _ with you _ .”

 

She rolled her eyes, sauntered over to him, situating herself between his open legs. He reached out and set both hands on her thighs, drawing them up and down underneath the cotton shirt.

 

“Like Bonnie and Clyde?” she joked as her hands settled on his shoulders.

 

“Oh yeah.” He chuckled in reply. “I’d rob a bank with you.”

 

“You’re so dramatic, you know that?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, but you love me anyway, right?” 

 

She looked down at him and cupped his face in her hands. “More than anything.”

 

His mind drifted back to the last year. Everything they’d been through —  together and apart — through the ringer to say the least. He wished he could go back and change the past. He’d do so many things differently. 

 

He wants to go back to all the times he lied or tried to protect Betty from the truth. He would’ve pulled her closer instead of pushing her away. He would have been there for when she needed him. 

 

He wants to go back to the days where the threat to himself and his family was all in his head and he didn’t have a giant scar on his bicep and cuts and bruises littering his body as living proof. 

 

He didn’t have time to think the night he figured out Hiram’s plan and he’d acted irrationally. He’d been stupid and reckless. Everything, every one that he loved, it all could have been gone in the blink of an eye. 

 

But he didn’t want to be mad at himself for his stupid mistakes. Not anymore. His mind and body were beaten enough. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t go back. All he could do was look to the future. With Betty. With the Serpents and his family. And, hoping against hope, with Archie, his brother.

 

He shook his head to free the thoughts that had wormed their way in. He didn’t want to think about Archie just yet. He knew they’d all be on the case come morning but there was nothing he could do right now. 

 

Instead, he focused on his beautiful girlfriend in front of him. He could make her feel good tonight. It would make him feel better, too. He could make her forget all of her worries and cares, if only for a short while. They could take it slow, if she let him worship her body the way he wanted to. Or they could go fast and lose themselves completely in one another, as she sometimes needed to do.

 

Not for the first time, he realized he would go anywhere and do anything for the girl in his arms. He’d break down any walls either of them even thought of building up from now on. He would search all through the night just to find her. He’d run through the fires of hell and back for her. 

 

“Hey, why don’t we go somewhere, just the two of us?” he said as he continued stroking her body lovingly. “When this is all over, let’s just go somewhere far away from here.”

 

“What do you mean? Like a vacation?” 

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

“Yeah,” she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. “I’d love to go to the beach with you, walk along the shore, dig my feet in the sand, and swim in the ocean. It’d be nice to get away, even for a weekend or something.”

 

“You know, it doesn’t have to be just a weekend.”

 

“What are you saying, Jug?” She tugged lightly on his hair to bring his eyes up to hers.

 

“One day, I’m gonna take you away from this town. This place has some of our worst memories and I have a feeling it’s not done with us yet.” His left hand reached up to thread his fingers through hers and brought it to his mouth for a quick kiss. “I want a life with you, Betty Cooper, a life free from murderers, gang riots, and mobsters and I don’t know if we can do that here.”

 

She looked into his eyes and nodded, stroking the side of his face with her thumb. “I don’t think so, either.”

 

“I don’t care where we go, just tell me we can leave all this behind.”

 

“We can go anywhere, Juggie, as long as it’s together.”

 

Jughead raised the fabric of her shirt, murmuring  _ I love yous _ as he started to trail kisses downward from her belly button. His hands roamed her body, squeezing gently as his hands landed on her ass. 

 

Her hands slid down his back to pull him closer, embracing him quickly before she pushed him back toward the headboard and lowered herself onto his lap to straddle his legs. He hooked his thumb on the fabric of her underwear, tugging slightly. Her breath hitched as his thumb drew closer to her center. 

 

He glanced up at her quickly and the sight of her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes closed was the signal he was looking for. He pressed down on her clit through the soaked garment before twisting his wrist down and under her panties to run his middle finger over her soaking wet entrance. 

 

“You’re so wet, Betts,” he moaned as he pulled her close and slipped a finger inside her. Her head rolled back, savoring the feeling of him inside her.

 

“More,” she pleaded as she ground down against him. “Please.”

 

Jughead knew from the desperation in her voice exactly what she needed tonight. There would be time for slow, reverent love-making another day. Right now, it was just the two of them, just like he always knew it would be, and she needed to be one with him. To understand that this was it for him, that she was everything to him.

 

He dragged her underwear down her thighs as far as he could and she lifted herself up on her knees to help them all the way off. He took the opportunity to pull down his boxers and remove his shirt before she came back to his lap.

 

He reached up to slide his hands under the leather, breathing her in as the heavy fabric fell away. Her shirt was off moments later and, like a moth to a flame, his mouth was instantly on her chest, sucking, licking, biting, her moans encouraging him to mark her with love bites she would surely be bashful of in the light of day.

Not wanting to waste another minute, she reached between them to stroke up and down the length of his shaft. He hissed at the contact and bit down on her soft flesh in response. In one swift movement, she lifted herself up, positioned him at her opening, and sunk down onto him.

 

They found their rhythm soon after that, hips rising and falling to meet each other over and over again, gasping and moaning until the pleasure built up and spilled over, each crying out as they reached their climax. 

 

***

 

They lay entwined together in the afterglow, Betty draped over Jughead’s chest as he ran patterns absentmindedly on her skin. She searched for the words to describe how she felt, her vocabulary escaping her. 

 

She didn’t think it was possible to be even more in love with him, but with each stroke, she fell deeper, more madly in love with Jughead Jones. Clinging to him, she couldn’t help but think how lucky she was to have him now, to have him forever if she had anything to do with it.

 

“Don’t let me go, Juggie,” she whispered. “Don’t let me wander out of your sight ever again, okay?”

 

“I promise Betty.” He combed his fingers through her hair and kissed the crown of her head. “Wherever you go, I wanna know because I’m going to be right beside you. From now on, it’s you and me, baby.” 

 

Betty lifted her head, letting their lips crash together and they were soon lost in each other again. His hands moved to the base of her neck, pulling her in closer, closer, but never close enough. 

 

They could never get enough. 


End file.
